


The Slytherin Ball

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a once a month blind date ball dance.





	The Slytherin Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first time writing this ship. I used grammerly for beta'ing the drabble. All mistakes it didn't catch are mine.  
> This is for Draco's Den June roll-a-drabble. I got Theo/Ginny on a blind date.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Ginny grimaced a little bit watching Ron eat a mashed-up sandwich Hermione had placed in front of him.

“How does it taste?” she asked ignoring her twin brothers sitting down next to her making faces.

“It’s good.” Ron said with a mouthful.

Ginny placed her hands on her face as she suppressed a shudder.

“Oh, look mails arrived!” George exclaimed excitedly as Ginny wondered what he’s got planned.

An owl plopped her mail in front of her. What got her attention was an invite on top with her name written on it. Curious, she opened the envelope up seeing that it was an invitation to the Malfoy Ball Blind Date.  
“Have you guys…” her voice drifted off as they held up the invites.

“It says, you’ll meet your blind date at the ball by wearing the same color sash. What color did you get Gin?” Fred asked his sister.

“Let’s see, Aqua. Can you picture me wearing an Aqua dress with this hair?” she gestured at her bright red hair.

“Hermione help!” Ginny exclaimed. 

Hermione glanced down at her invite and saw her color was a dark green. She took a peek at Ron’s invite and saw his color was a brown. _Drat_ “Alright Gin, let’s go shopping!”

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Theo heard pecking on his window. He saw Draco’s owl, Draconis hovering waiting to be let in. Theo opened the window up and the owl perched next to his desk.  
He noticed the invite attached to the owl’s leg and gave Draconis a piece of his favorite meat. The owl hooted in response as he gulped it down, preened his feathers and left.

Theo opened the invite seeing that his best friend was hosting yet another Slytherin Blind Date ball and that his color this time was Aqua.

He sighed and went to his closet to find an Aqua cummerbund sash to match his blind date. _I seriously hope Draco know what he’s doing and he paired me up with someone that I actually like._

He shuddered at the last blind date ball where he had to dance with Deloris Umbridge. Which officially owled Draco a howler.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ginny, her brothers, Harry and Hermione arrived at Malfoy Manor a bit early. Ginny was nervous wondering who her mystery man would be. She was disappointed it wasn’t Harry. As he found that he was paired with Luna.

She also noticed that Hermione was paired with Draco’s father, Lucius who had been recently divorced. And that Ron was paired with Lavender Brown.

Ginny grabbed some punch as she patiently waited for her dance partner. 

Theo floo’ed to Malfoy Manor, dusted off the soot as he immediately found his blind date: Ginerva Weasley.

He grinned. _About bloody time Draco did something right!_

“May I have this dance, Miss Weasley?” Theo had stealthily sidled up to her and placed an arm around her waist. 

She gasped when she recognized Theo’s voice. “I’m so glad that you are my blind date for tonight!” he kissed her. 

“So, does this mean you approve?” 

“Yes!" 


End file.
